Faux the Wolf
by Faux the Wolf
Summary: Eggman has returned, and Faux is forced into the fight. Can he hold his own side by side with the Sonic Team? T for swearing.
1. Mission Failed

Disclaimer: I do not Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other character that may appear in this or any subsequent chapters, the rights to those characters belong solely to SEGA. I only own the characters unique to this story, and the plot. If this story seems similar to any others, I assure you that it is purely coincidence as the plot is my own brainchild.

Thank you,  
Faux the Wolf

* * *

Faux the Wolf  
Chapter 1

* * *

Date: October 15th  
Time: Approx. 0100 hrs.  
Location: Undisclosed

It was dark, the sound of gunfire could be heard ahead of his path. He wasn't scared, he'd been in this position all too many times before. He didn't like combat, or fighting in general for that matter, he only did this to survive."Ha, risking my life to make a living. What a backwards way to live." He thought to himself. He watched as his unit made there way deeper into the  
ensuing chaos. The bodies sprawled out left and right of him made him wish so badly that he wasn't here, almost anywhere else would be paradise, he didn't care. He just didn't want to be caught up in all the violence. There was nothing he hated more than seeing others suffer. So how the hell did he end up as a mercenary? He didn't know anymore, he didn't care anymore. All he knew is that he had finally had enough of it, and he wanted out.

"Deceiver, come in, over?" A voice called into his earpiece. "Faux, where are you?" It was a voice he knew well.

"I'm fine Breezy, I'm just a little ways behind you, I'm catching up as we speak" He spoke into his mic.

"Well hurry and get your slowpoke ass caught up to the rest of us." This time it was a male voice that came through the speaker.

"Sure thing, Cap. Don't get your feathers in a bunch." He replied. "All though, it is funny whenever you look like you just lost a fight with a hair dryer..." He snickered softly to himself.

"Haha, your a funny one blue boy, why don't you take that show of yours on the road." A deeper more gruff voice launched itself into his eardrum. "You'd make a killing, if bad your jokes didn't suck so bad."

"No one asked you Tank, just go back to smashing shit, that's only reason why your here." Of all the people that he could have been grouped with. What monster in the higher up's thought it would be funny to stick him with Hank, the most no-nonsense, zero humored, wannabe hero on the planet.

"Don't listen to him babe, he wouldn't know funny if a clown slapped him in the face with some big ass shoes." At least he had Cassie, the love of his life.

"Thanks Cass." He smiled as he thought about her. Cassie, he loved her so much, her soft white fur, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. But he also loved her because she reminded him of his mother, and sister. She had a soothing voice like a gentle breeze on a warm day, but should you wake up her wrath, you'd be confronted with a terrible storm. The bond between the two was strong, he knew nothing could ever come between them. He loved her, and she loved him.

"No need to coddle him, Snow, he's a big boy." Again the voice of Captain Talon came through his ear piece. Talon van Broven was considered to be the best of the best, top notch men in the Heaven's Hellions. He was a strong, courageous hawk. but even though he had a tough exterior, everyone knew he had a heart, behind his steel will. He knew how to get respect, he didn't demand it, he gave it. He treated his team like his own family. He was a father to all of them, At least to Faux, Talon was the only father figure he had, since his own had died, along with his mother, and unborn sibling so many, many years ago. It hurt him to think about, how much he missed them. He shook it off, there would be time to reminisce later, right now he had a job to do, not that he wanted to do it.

When Faux had finally caught up with the rest of his group, they were all sitting outside of a very large, very gorgeous manor estate. Faux felt that such beauty was wasted on the blood that was split to pay for it. "Glad you could finally join the rest of us, Deceiver." Talon spoke up as Faux approached. He had already switched into his "Time to take things seriously" mode that they all loved so much. "Now that we're all here, let's go over the mission one more time." He instructed. "Wizard, your job is to hack the bases' security system, hijack those camera's and be our eyes, understood?" He looked over at the panther, covered from head to toe in tech gear. Faux felt he looked like an android that just climbed straight out of some sci-fi flick

"Yessir." as all the reply he got. Jude the Panther was as quiet as they come. He never once, for as long as Faux knew him, had ever spoken more than three words, If that. Faux had to admit the guy was an absolute wizard when it came to technical things, hence the codename, such as security computers and the scanners/radios all of them where wearing.

"Snow, Tank, and I will clear out the guards while Deceiver sneaks in posed as the one we interrogated the other day, in order to get to the target. You should know what to do from there, right Deceiver?" He knew, he wished he didn't, but he most definitely knew. It made him sick to thing about it.

"Yessir." was all he could choke out.

"Are you sure you can handle it, or do you wanna run home and cry to your mum, tenderfoot?" Hank asked proud of himself. Faux ignored him, he hated when Hank brought up either of his parents knowing full well the kind of pain it caused.

"Fuck off, bull!" Cassie retorted, giving the bull the bird. Hank was as about the biggest guy you'd ever come across, but even he was struck with the fear of God, when he crossed little Cassie.

"If everyone would be kind enough to set this aside until the appropriate time, could we please get on with this so that we might get to go home?" Talon asked the group with an exaggerated sigh.

"YESSIR." came the simultaneous, and unanimous reply.

"Good, then everyone get into position and wait for Wizard to give the signal." He said as he nodded to the panther, who then in turn snuck off. The rest of then followed suit in different directions, leaving Faux alone to get ready for the part he was about to play.

Two minutes had passed since Jude gave the go ahead, but Faux was still waiting on the Captain to give him the all clear. "Ok, Deceiver, do your thing." The Captains voice rang in his ear, as if on cue.

"So it begins." he said to himself as he pulled out a strangely colored blue emerald. As it began to glow a dull white light engulfed Faux. When it dissipated, A fox in a guard uniform now stood in the very spot Faux the wolf had just been standing. "Ready Cap." Faux let out a hoarse whisper.

"Ok, kid. Go get this over with so we can go home."

"Yessir." The Fox replied. Faux was no ordinary wolf. He was special, he had a gift. He had been born with abilities that no one else had, or could comprehend. He himself didn't fully understand it, or good deed he must have done in some past life to deserve such a wonderful gift. All he knew was that he had it, how to use it, and that he felt like it was being used for all the wrong reasons, by all the wrong people. All he knew, is that he no longer had a say in what his gift was used for, and he hated he got closer to his target, he became ill with the thought of what was about to transpire. He was an assassin, a damn good one to, and he was here to fulfill that role. It wasn't the life he ever wanted for himself, or the one his parents would have wanted. The life that he had somehow gotten himself into, and had no way to get out. He hated the Hellions, no matter how much they tried to console with justifications for why they did what they did, he could never be pacified by there self-righteous stance. But he could do nothing about it, he couldn't leave, they'd hunt him down and no amount of trickery, nor his great illusionary prowess would keep them from finding, and killing him. If they didn't kill him they would make damn sure he couldn't escape again. So, he was stuck taking the lives of people he didn't even know. He didn't care what they had done to deserve it. That's what G.U.N. was suppose to be for.

When Faux finally reached his location, he swallowed his conscience, and overwhelming guilt, and opened the doors to his target's library. It was a very spacious room, with many tall bookshelves, each one filled with books of all manners of shapes and sizes. in the center of room was a very nice looking, and expensive looking desk. If he had to guess, he would have gone with Rosewood, but he wasn't there to admire the furniture. Sitting at the desk, was the target. An old coyote that went by the name of Arthur Readman. Faux wasn't one-hundred percent sure of the details of what landed this man in the sights of Hellion's, all he really knew was that it involved drugs, money, and mass murder. He had seen the pictures of the graves, bodies stacked upon one another, in fact that was an image he was quite sure he was never going to be able to get out his head ever again. It appeared as if no one was spared from there fate. Men, and women, boys and girls, human and mobian alike where dug up. It made Faux sick to his stomach to see such a monstrous deed. Before him sat the man responsible, he seethed with anger, but held on to his calm demeanor.

"Sir, the enemy has breached the base we need to get you to safety." He said with a voice that was not his own.

"Thank you Dagget." said the coyote sitting ahead of him, rising up from his seat. "Allow me to retrieve my granddaughter." He started walking over to one of the adjacent rooms. _SHIT!_ Was all that came to Faux's mind. _There wasn't supposed to be anyone else!_ Faux didn't know what do to, he was here for the old man, he wasn't allowed to kill women and children... Not that he would, even if it were allowed.

"What the hell is taking so long kid?" Talon's voice came over the intercom in his ear.

"He has to get his granddaughter." Faux replied placing a emphasis on the last word.

"SHIT!" came four voices all at once. "There wasn't suppose to be anyone else, that rat lied to us!" Talon replied with obvious venom towards the fox they had interrogated. The very fox Faux was impersonating.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He called back.

"Excuse me, is there a problem, Dagget?" the old one asked.

"Um...Uh. No sir, it's just that... We uh... didn't realize that your granddaughter was with you?" Faux stated, praying to whatever god would listen that it would work, as he looked over at the small child.

"**Intruder!** You are not Dagget! Who are you impostor?"

"Of course." Faux sighed as he pulled his gun. "I've been found out! What do you want me do do?" He called to his unit. There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of

seconds, then.

"Kill them both." Came back Talon's voice again. Faux couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I can't. She's just a little girl." He yelled into the mic.

"That's an order Faust, do you hear me? Do it now, and do it quick, and get the hell out of there!" Faux was stunned, the Captain used his real name. He wasn't joking, he seriously wanted Faux to kill a innocent child.

"The bastard must of tripped some kind of alarm. We've been found out! Abort mission and get out!" Well, it seems Wizard did know how to speak. But, unfortunately for Faux, he was at a terrible impasse, caught between Hell and high water. If he didn't do it, he would surely be punished, but if he did he would never forgive himself. At that moment he did he only thing he could... In a panicked frenzy he ran, he ran and refused to look back. He couldn't bring himself to kill and innocent little girl. Everything inside of him knew it was wrong. He ripped of his radio, and continued running. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted out, and now he was.

* * *

-Author's Notes- *Please Read*

1.) As my first fanfic, I really want your guys' opinions, and please note that all reviews positive or negative (Please try to keep negative reviews constructive, thanks) will be taken into account, and I will try to work with them.

2.) Before I get to deep into this, should I get positive reviews *cough* I would like to mention that OC will be welcome to fill certain spots.

3.) Finally, I would like to get this out of the way now. This story take place 10 years into the future. Which means all characters will be there respective ages as of 10 years.

Hope you guys enjoy,  
Faux the Wolf :)

P.S. If anyone with talent cares. I would really like a commission done of Faux to use as an avatar, (Particularly onedone by someone who can use Flash or another program to make him look like a legitimate character. Preferably Sonic X style) cuz I can't draw.


	2. Just My Luck

Faux the Wolf Chapter 2

* * *

Date: October 15th  
Time: Approx. 0800 hrs.  
Location: Unknown

He didn't how long he had been running, nor how far he had ran for that matter. Faux was exhausted, he need rest. He couldn't stop, not yet, not until he was sure it was safe. He needed help, he needed to call someone. But who, surely by now they had to have realized that he had abandoned the mission. He had thrown his phone away miles ago, after he had remembered that it had a tracker built into it. An within a few hours they would be in hot pursuit. As he continued walking came upon a small little rustic town, that looked like something straight out of the pages of an Old Western story. He got closer to the sign, the sun was rising and he could read it. It read, Rustic Town, Population 112. Faux couldn't help but laugh. He had seen some pretty crazy, and ironic things in his lifetime, but this one by far took the cake, and ate it whole in his perspective. He walked on, hoping the good fortune would smile down upon him. As he came closer into the center of the town he saw a small diner that looked open. He peeked inside and saw no one. He scratched his head. "Hello" he called out. "Is anybody here?" He felt cold steel pointed at the back of his head.

"Hands where I can see them pal, and don't go tryin' any funny business." It sounded like a male voice. "Who are you, and what do you want?" the man asked. Faux knew it coming, but he was unable to stop himself.

"Is this how you treat all your customers, or are you just happy to see me?" He wished he had kept his mouth shut, and with that he felt a blunt object crash into the back of his skull, and all he saw was black.

When he came to. He didn't know where he was, nor did he know who he was. All he knew was that he was dazed, confused, and had such a terrible headache that his head could have possibly already split open from the pressure. "He's awake." He heard a female voice say. "What should we do Pa?"

"Throw some water on him, see if he snaps out of it." And with that, he got the coldest wake up call he'd ever been given.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" He screamed out as loud as his lungs would allow. Only to be rewarded with a nice hard smack across his muzzle.

"We're the only ones allowed to ask questions here buddy, answer ours and maybe we'll be nice enough to answer yours." She was a human girl with a thick hillbilly accent.

"Ok, ask then." Faux replied spitting out some blood. The older gentleman, another human, crouched down in front of him, holding a old looking shotgun, and asked. "Who are you?"

"Faust" he replied quickly "Faust Grey, but my friends call my Faux."

"Why are you here, boy?"

"Something bad happened, and I had to run for my life. I just ended up here, I need to use a phone, Please."

"For what?"

"To order a pizza, I'm starving." This one got answered with another slap. Faux was beginning to wish that he hadn't developed such reflexive sarcasm.

"You'll be showin' ur respect when talking to Pa, animal." The girl was red in the face.

"I have a name you know." Faux said with a snort.

"Don't care." answered Pa, We don't like your kind around here, your kind ain't caused nothin' but trouble for us good folk." Words couldn't express the anger Faux felt at the moment.

"YOU'VE GOT ME TIED PRISONER TO A CHAIR, AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES GOOD FOLK!" He bellowed, which was met with yet another slap in his face.

"See the things your filthy kind makes us do, animal?" Pa asked him. Faux's mouth was starting to sting, he was starting to think being found by the Hellions would be so much better then the Hell he was being put through right now.

"I'll tell you what. I'd be more then happy to leave, just untie me, and I'll be on my merry way." He prayed that these people could be reasoned with.

"Nope, we'll let the rest of the townspeople decide what to do with you, boy." Pa laughed at him "'Course, that never quite ends well for you savages."

"Of course." Faux sighed. _What did I do to deserve the waist deep shit I'm in?_ he thought to himself. Finally after about an hour of back and forth nonsense, and getting the stuffing beat out of him, his captors left. He couldn't remember a time before this when he had hurt so badly. This was insane, blood, and fur were all over, he was terrified by the thought that he might actually die in this hellhole, and no one would ever know. Faux scanned the area, up on the workbench he saw them, His emerald, and his gun._ Finally, some good fourtune._ The only problem was that he was at least a good seven feet from the bench, tied exceptionally well to a chair, and he was pretty sure his good arm was broken. He could hear there footsteps, they were comming back. He had think of something, and fast.

When his captors returned, Faux was nowhere to be seen, he had disappeared chair and all. "Where did that animal go?" Pa hollered

"I don't know Pa, I know I tied 'im up real good like." Suddenly, not one, but three Fauxs had appeared. "What kind of trickery is this, runt?" Pa yelled

"Chaos Control." All three of the anthropomorphic wolves answered. "And you are about to see just what I can really do." Pa readied his shotgun and took aim at the middle Faux copy.

"Your dead, mongrel, you hear me boy?" He fired. The middle clone dissipated in a wisp of smoke only to form back into two copies. Pa dropped his shotgun, stunned. "How, how did you do that?" Faux smirked "I'm the only one allowed to ask the questions here, answer mine, and perhaps I'll answer yours." His voice echoed all across the room, not coming from one place directly, but from all over.

"O-ok" Pa stuttered.

"Good" the wolf's voice echoed again "Where am I?"

"R-r-r-rustic T-town, b-beneath the d-di-diner." answered the girl, visibly upset.

"Why are you holding me captive, when I've done nothing to threaten you, before now?" Faux flinched at the "before now" part, but wasn't going to back down, until he was free.

"'Cause we don't like your kind around these parts." Pa snorted

"Then why not just let me go?" Faux had to think fast, he was running only on his own power, and he was losing juice, without his emerald he didn't know how much long he could keep up the charade.

"'Cause, your kind is no good for this world, you don't deserve to be free. You all belong in cages at some freakish zoo!" Pa retorted defiantly. Faux had, had enough of what he was hearing, he had never in his life ever been so infuriated. The emerald on the workbench started to glow with an eerie dark navy blue pulse, and without warning, one of the clones picked up Faux's gun off the bench and fired. The bullet tore through Pa's cavity chest, and he landed on the floor, blood pooling beneath him. The girl screamed, and ran out of the basement. Another copy picked up a knife from one the shelves and cut the bindings around the original's hands and feet, before all three dissipated into wisp of dark violet smoke. Faux was confused, his copies had never been able to wield, real objects, let alone use them to cause physical harm. It was all so weird, right down to the purple smoke. He heard more footsteps, coming down the stairs. He hurried and grabbed his emerald and disappeared from sight, just as the first of the townsfolk made his way to the scene. As the last of the villagers made there way to look at tho old man's fresh corpse, courtesy of one Faux the Wolf, he made his way up the stairs using his illusions to silence his steps.

Once outside, he found himself in a position he had become all to familiar with, within the past few hours. He was running, running for dear life, not looking back at the horrors he was leaving behind. He was scared, he needed help, fast.


	3. If Only For A Moment

Faux the Wolf Chapter 3

* * *

Date: October 16th Time:  
Approx. 1200 hrs.  
Location: Unknown

Oh how he hated running right now. It was terrible, he had passed out in the mud the previous night. He was dirty, thirsty, hungry, and badly hurt from the beating he had taken back in town, along with several cuts from wandering around in the marshy jungle. Worst of all he was without Cassie. He wondered what she would do, would she hunt him down like the rest? She had always talked about wanting to run away with him someday, maybe she got out as well, and maybe he'd find her. All he truly wanted was to not find her trying to kill him. His stomach growled at him, man was he hungry. He hadn't had the chance to use a phone back into that town of psychos, so he wasn't able to call for any kind of help. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know of any the landmarks or about any of the ruins scattered across the murky landscape. His arm was screaming at him, he hoped it wasn't broken. He wasn't going to get help here, more then likely some weird thing was gonna eat him. He walked on for another hour, it felt like his legs where on fire. He couldn't go on any farther, he fell face first into the swampy mud. After a couple of minutes he started hearing a strange noise, it sounded like... singing?

He walked on, and found that the swampy jungle suddenly cut of into a grassy field. Located on top a decent sized hill was, well Faux couldn't really tell, He figured it was some kind of small airport due to the small runway. But he couldn't see a control tower anywhere in site. He could still hear the singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" it was a super loud finish, to the traditional birthday song. He moved closed to the little building and peeked inside one of the windows. It appeared to be a little house with technical junk scattered left and right. Inside sitting around the table was a large group of mobians, at least he wouldn't get captured, and tortured... he hoped. The group of mobians were, Two rabbits, a blue, a black (Who didn't look to overly excited to be there.), and a pink hedgehog, a white bat, and a red creature of some species that he had never seen of before, and a handful of young children in varying species. They where all gathered around a fox. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAILS!" they all said, as the younger of the two rabbits handed him a cake, and kissed him. "Thanks guys." he said with a smile that just barely seemed to fit within the boundaries of his face. The blue hedgehog walked up to him and said something as he blew out the candles. Faux made a rough estimate of about eighteen candles. He decided that whoever lived he had to have a phone. So he went to the door and knocked, and hoped he could make it a little longer.

-Inside-

"Happy Birthday, Tails." they all said as Cream brought out the large cake she had made, and gave him a kiss. "Wow, Tails 18 years old, seem like just yesterday when we first met." Said Sonic patting the young fox on the back.

"Yea" he said "Seems like we've known each other forever." He finish with a light chuckle, blowing out the candles. *Knock, knock, knock* "That's weird, did you guys invite someone else?" Tails asked. Everyone just looked at each other and shook there head. Tails opened the door, and saw a young, male wolf. He appeared to be around his age, and height, give or take a year, and a foot. He had light gray fur with a bluish hue, light blue eyes, and light brown hair. His muzzle, chest, and stomach where white in a similar manner to Tails' own, he was wearing heavy commando style camouflage vest, pants, shoes, and headband. All of this along with black fingerless gloves, and he looked injured. "I need to use you ph-pho-phone." Was all he said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, out cold.

"Guys, hurry, he needs help!" Tails called out to the rest of the group, "Get him onto the couch."

He didn't know how long he had been out, but when he came to, he was lying on a couch, and he was bandaged up. He looked over to his left and standing next to him were two little hedgehogs, one green, the other one pink. "Who are you?" Asked the green one. Faux was to weak to say anything.

"Guys, leave him alone for now." It was obviously a man's voice.

"Ok, dad." the two of them said in unison, before running off giggling.

"Sorry about that buddy." He said walking in front of Faux, so that he could see him. "Kids, gotta love 'em right." He said with cheeky grin. "I'm Sonic, by the way." He said giving a flashy thumps up pose. Faux couldn't believe it, it was the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sorry." He coughed "I'd move so you could sit down, if I could move at all." it hurt to try and laugh.

"Calm down buddy, no need to rush it ." Sonic said sitting down on the table. "Your not Sonic the Hedgehog." he chuckled lightly.

"I feel like it." Faux replied.

It wasn't to much longer before the rest of the group came into the room where Faux and Sonic were chatting. "Hello" he tried to wave, but it stung. "Ow." he cried out, nursing it.

"It's not broken." A female called out from the crowd. "But it's badly sprained, would have been better off if it had been broken. So, I wouldn't mess with it if I were you." _Of course._ Faux thought "I'm Vanilla," she said coming into view. She was the elder of the two rabbits he'd seen earlier. "My daughter Cream, and I bandaged you up." She continued "You were not in good shape."

"Well tell that to the crazy ass psychos, that did it to me." he replied.

"Please, do not use such words while children are present." She scolded, wagging a finger at him. Faux was flabbergasted.

"S-sorry." Was all he could think of to say.

"That's quite alright." She said back, with obvious concern on her face. Faux knew he was safe, at least for now anyways.


	4. Breakdown

Date: October 16th  
Time: Approx. 1430 hrs.  
Location: Unknown

Faux had finally found the strength to sit up, he winced as he rose from his laying position. "Don't push yourself." Said the fox, sitting down on his right. Faux couldn't help but stare at the fox's odd twin tails. This action didn't go unnoticed. "They've caused me trouble my entire life." he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Faux apologized hastily, not wanting to get on the wrong side of any of the kind people here.

"No need to fuss." the fox replied "It happens all the time, there actually quite useful." he continued with a small smile. "The truth is I really wouldn't be myself without them. My name is Miles, by the way, but my friends call me Tails for... obvious reasons, welcome to my home." He said taking a quick glance at his namesakes, and holding out his paw. "What's yours?"

Faux hadn't realized up to this point that he was the stranger here. Feeling stupid he took Tails' paw in his own shaking it, and replied. "Faust Grey, but all of my friends call me Faux."

"That's an interesting nickname." Tails said "Why do they call you that?" Faux didn't know whether or not he should answer that one truthfully or not. On one hand he didn't really know these people at all, but on the other he felt bad lying to them when they were all being so kind to him. He decided to play it safe and get to know them better first, before explaining his gift.

"I'm an illusionist" It wasn't a lie, it was just an overly vague understatement of his abilities. After all he could always go into more detail later, provided that he would have a later.

"Like a magician?" one of the small children in the room piped up. He sweat dropped, this unfortunately the repercussion Faux was hoping he wouldn't get. _Of course_ he thought to himself. Now he was in a hard place, but decided to go with it, he could work his out, he had seen loads of magicians, if push came to shove.

"Yes, like a magician." He said lying through his teeth. This was going to get bad fast, and it was all his fault... Again. He really need to learn to keep his mouth shut in the future, again if he had a future.

"Would you do tricks, PLEASE?" the little green hedgehog with huge wide eyes. Faux hated the puppy dog look, it was so hard to say no to a kid who could master it.

"Not now Manik, he's not fit to do magic tricks at the moment." Said the short, round pink adult hedgehog. Faux could only assumed she was expecting a child. It made him think of his mother, who was with a child at the time she was taken from him. It pained him greatly, and his heart became heavy, as he suddenly looked downcast and his ears drooped. His eyes were beginning to sting. This did not go unnoticed by his new found companions. "I'm sorry." the pink hedgehog apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you at all" But Faux was lost in his own tormented inner world and didn't hear her. As the horrible memories of the single worst day of his life flooded into his mind, he broke. It hurt him to see all these happy families around him, the kind of family that was taken from him so many years ago. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it brought him back to reality. As he looked through his blurred vision and traced the arm that connected the hand to it's owner, he saw a Sonic's face.

"You alright buddy?" His bright emerald colored eyes full of concern and consideration. "Amy, didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Faux realized how much of a big crybaby he must have looked like if front of everybody. He hurried and shook it of.

"No, it wasn't her." He choked out "It's just that I saw she was having a baby, and it reminded me of my mother, who was pregnant when she died." Faux said beginning to choke up again. He didn't care if it made him look bad, he didn't care how well he knew these people or not. He couldn't stop it, he had kept these things to himself all these years, it threatened to kill him if he didn't release it soon. And now if front of people he'd never met before, he began to confront the parasite that had been eating at his very soul for years. Every one else in the room was stunned, they didn't know what to do to help him. The majority of them knew what it was like to lose a parent, or both. Tails even knew what it was like to grow up without either of them. But to lose a parent and an unborn sibling, sounded just awful.

"What about the rest of your family?" Asked the younger of the two rabbits, who he assumed was Cream. She looked like she might start to cry herself.

"My father is gone as well, and I haven't spoken to my sister in years." Faux explained "We're not exactly on the best of terms right now." No one wanted to pry deeper into the wolf's privet life, it seemed he had quite a history behind him though, they hoped they would figure it out later. Just then the black hedgehog decided to make his presence know.

"Would it have something to do with your Commando gear, and quite possibly that Chaos Emerald, in your pocket?" He inquired. At that moment all the eyes in the room fixated on the mysterious new member of the conversation.

* * *

-Author's Notes-

Uh oh, someone isn't to happy with our wolf friend. How ever is he going to get himself out of this one?


	5. It's No Secret

Date: October 16th  
Time: Approx. 1500 hrs.  
Location: Tails' Home

Faux couldn't believe it, did all of them know about his emerald? Did they search him while he was out, or how did this black hedgehog know that he had one? He soon noticed that all the eyes had shifted from the newcomer to him.

"You have a Chaos Emerald?" the red creature shouted "Do you know how dangerous it is? You can't just go walking around with one in your pocket." He was obviously angry. Faux didn't know what to say. It was no big secret that the Chaos Emeralds held great power, so it had to be suspicious that he would just be carrying it around with him. He could feel eyes boring deeply into him. The black hog's gaze was the most unnerving out all of them. Faux already greatly disliked him.

Faux was getting worried. "I'm awfully sorry to take advantage of your hospitality and run, but I really must get going." He said hurrying to stand. That wasn't the greatest idea an awful pain shot up his side and made him fall to one knee.

"Whoa, slow down buddy, what's the rush?" Said Sonic with a smile, while helping the fallen Faux back to his seat. "We're not planing on hurting ya or anything. Your obviously not normal if your carrying around an Emerald, so would you please tell us who you are?" He said trying to get the strange wolf to talk to them. Sonic was positive if they could get some kind of answers out of him they would be able to help him better, but the wolf would not break his silence.

Faux was in an incredibly tight spot, with no valid exits. He couldn't just leave, he was hurt to bad, and they had welcomed him here, and given him medical attention. He had no choice, he would have to spill it. "I'm... no magician." He began "When I said that I was an illusionist I meant that I can use Chaos Energy to create illusions, such as copies of myself, and whatnot. The Chaos Emerald helps me to focus that ability, and also gives me power to use more advanced ones for a longer of period of time." He had hoped that it would be enough.

"Chaos Control." the red creature said matter-o'-factually. "That's a quite a rare ability you have there, and such an odd form of it." He finished, now standing directly in front of Faux. "Mind if we see your Emerald? He asked, holding out his mittened paw. Faux reached into one of his larger pockets and produced the blue stone, and handed it to the creature.

"You said that you can use Chaos Energy to create illusions right?" Asked Tails, his interest obviously piqued.

"Yea, why." Faux hoped the fox wasn't going to ask him to show them.

"Could you show us... uh, after your well? I'd like to run some test." _Of course._ Faux though _At least he's willing to wait awhile._

"Sure." He said, and forced a polite smile. "I'd be happy to." _Not_

"That's a weird way the use Chaos Energy." Sonic said "Not even Shadow can do that." Pointing over to the black hedgehog.

"As far as you know, faker." Shadow came back.

" Quit calling me that!" Sonic pouted

"That's enough boys." Said the white bat, as she stood over by the red guy. "Or I'll have to have Knuckles here step in between you to." Placing her hand on the red one's shoulder.

"Ok Rouge,We'll stop." Said Sonic, while he scratched the back his head, trying to look innocent. "Right Shads?" All he got was a snort, while Shadow turned his back to the crowd. _Emo much?_ Faux thought, while he watched Knuckles examine his emerald intensely. There was a thick silence that hung over the room until Faux's stomach let out a massive growl, he had forgotten that he hadn't eaten in a while, and now his stomach was beginning to hurt again.

"From the sound of it, I'll bet you haven't eaten in quite sometime." Vanilla said, with a motherly worry sort of tone.

"N-no, it's alright, I'm fine" He lied, terribly embarrassed. His stomach sought to unveil his lie by letting loose another tremendous growl. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"It's ok, we were just about to have cake before you showed up, We can cut you a piece." Tails said, his eyes lit up as he remembered the cake that his girlfriend had worked so hard to bake him for his birthday. "I would feel bad having you stay here a couple of weeks, and not share any food with you." He said with a big smile. The wolf could only stare ate him. _A couple of weeks?_ Faux's Eye twitched, that didn't sound good, for all he knew, the Hellions were tracking him down as they spoke. "You didn't think we'd just bandage you up, and throw you out without being sure you were gonna be alright, did you?" Sonic joked.

"That's ok, I really appreciate, your generous hospitality, but I really have to leave. I'm probably in enough trouble as it is." Faux tried to make an excuse, though in truth he knew he was far better off staying here until he was in a better shape to be on the move.

"Nonsense, your in no condition to be leaving. It doesn't matter how much trouble your in if you end up dead. It's already been decided that your going to stay with Tails. That's final, no buts about it." Cream scolded, wagging her finger. It appeared as if he no longer had the option. Faux sweat dropped, and let out an exasperated sigh

"What kind of cake is it?" he asked defeated. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

- Author's Notes -

Parings: (They should be quite obvious, but just in case)

- Tails/Cream

- Sonic/Amy

- Knuckles/Rouge

Children: (For those wondering)

- Tails and Cream: None

- Sonic and Amy: Manik and Sonia (Age: 4) and expecting one

- Knuckles and Rouge: Ruby (Age: 6) and Diamond (Age: 4)


	6. Cassie's Fight

Date: October 22nd  
Time: 1300 hrs.  
Location: Heaven's Hellions' H.Q. - Conference Room

* * *

Cassie's face was soaked with tears, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were actually going to kill Faux! She had to stop them, she didn't think she could live without him. No one loved her like he did, and he was her world. "Please." Talon pleaded with the other captains "He's not a threat, to anyone. Just give him the order to lay low." Talon looked over to a tear soaked Cassie, he felt terrible. He was running out of options, If he was gonna save the boy's life he was gonna need and ace-in-the-hole, and fast.

"I'm sorry Captain Talon, but he's gone A.W.O.L, and he's been gone for over a week." Commander Murdoc replied "We can't afford having rogue agents running around, you know that."

"Technically, he hasn't gone rogue." Tank spoke up. "He hasn't killed outside of the Hellions as far as we know, and I highly doubt he has any plans to, let alone go after any of us." Cassie was in absolute shock, of all the people in the room she expected to speak on Faux's behalf, Hank the Bull was the last person she'd ever thought would. All she could do was stare at him. He looked back at her, grinned, and gave her a thumbs up. "He and I may not be the best of friends, but I don't hate him." Cassie didn't have the words to speak to thank him, granted she could speak at all.

"Faux's a good-hearted guy who would never kill without reason to." It was Wizard's turn to stand up for his ex-teammate. "He hates violence, and has always avoided it whenever possible." He said as he looked over at Cassie and nodded with a very un-Wizard like smile. She was impressed, she figured him to stay silent as usual. He knew just how important Faux was to her. And he was a good guy, he had never spoken ill of Jude, so Jude considered him a friend, and the panther would never let this kind of thing happen to his friends.

"Then why did he become an assassin?" Captain Thomas challenged. Cassie wanted to kill him, right then and there. "He's a trained killer."

"Revenge." It was now Talon's turn to help his friend out. Of all the people in the room Talons' opinion weighed as one of the heaviest. Fortunately for the young wolves, Talon had always had a soft spot for the wolf. As Faux looked up to him as a father figure. Talon had tried to guide him as a father would a son. He had put Faux's escaping squarely on his own shoulders, and if Faux's death was to be the outcome he could never forgive himself. "Faux joined the Hellions knowing he would have the chance to avenge the death of his parents. He joined out of blind rage, not because he felt he owed the world his services." Cassie knew it was true, it's the same reason she had joined, to get revenge for the murder of a loved one. It was through that fact, and the fact they were after the same person that they had been introduced, and began bonding in the first place. Through that bond they had found they had a great many things in common, and forged a unshakable friendship. It wasn't long before, out of there friendship, love bloomed and they became an inseparable, and happy couple. The truth was she knew with every fiber of her being that he was meant for her, her soul mate. She would not allow them to take him from her. Especially now when she would need him the most. "Cass" She was shaken out of her trance, Talon looked over at her. You're the closest to him, surely you know things about him no one else in this room does. You're the only one who can save him. Cassie looked at him and nodded. She did in fact have one very crucial piece of information that she was positive would save her lover's life. She dried her eyes and stood up.

"You cannot, and will not kill Faust Grey." She spoke with steel, and placed venom in her words.

"Why is that, Agent Wolf?" Commander Murdoc inquired. He knew a powerful storm was coming, but in order to help her, he would have to bring the worst out of her.

"Because you'd be harming an innocent child." Everyone looked at her. She was not phased by the stares. She was going to see this fight through until the end. The commander was not at satisfied by what he just heard. He prayed she didn't mean it the way he, unfortunately, knew she did.

"Agent Wolf, Agent Grey is 21 years old, hardly a child anymore" He responded. Cassie stared him straight in the eye, something no other mortal being on Mobius would ever dare do. Talon could have sworn on the Bible the most feared man in the room just flinched. He had to admit Cassie wasn't the biggest member of the room, but she was surely the fiercest.

"I wasn't talking about Agent Grey." She said placing her hand on her stomach, tears of pride beginning to form in her bright eyes. "I was talking about the child of his I'm carrying. You'd be taking it's father away from it." She held herself higher. It was the truth, she was pregnant, it was Faux's, and she wanted to prove it if she had to. She also knew that not a single person in this room had the guts to destroy that child's future, especially the great, and mighty Commander Murdoc. He belonged to her, and she to him. Talon snickered, He wasn't surprised. He had suspected the young wolf couple had been hiding just how deep there relationship was actually rooted, and they did it well. In all truth, it was there little "sport" that just saved him from being put six feet underground. It took all of Talon's not inconsiderable amount of willpower not to laugh at the situation. There was only one person in this room who knew the commander better then Talon, and she had just used her trump card. The commander knew Cassie was not an opponent to be underestimated, she had more backup weapons if she needed. He also knew just how much she really truly cared for him. She would not as long as she had breath still in her body, give him up without a fight. But now, those feeling were amplified by the future she hoped to have with him, and for this child. It was a loosing battle, everyone in the room knew it was over.

"Does he know, of this child yet?" The commander asked, intrigued by this new information. He didn't expect he to say yes. This was because, Cassie was without a doubt, the incarnation of unrivaled strength and willpower. She didn't have difficulty snagging a member of the opposite sex, it was how to keep them that eluded her for years. She was beautiful, but she was a raging inferno, it was hard to be around her without feeling the heat. So many guys just got burned, and left. Then she met Faux, he was childish, with a wild sense of imagination, and wonder. He was like a moth, and she had a fire that attracted him to her, and he loved her, the way she was, not just the way she looked. She loved him because she had finally found someone with the icy cool charisma, to match her whit hot intensity. He took her wildfire, and turned it into an undying ember, that he could keep. She wouldn't have told him, simply cause she would have been to afraid to lose him.

"No." She became worried for a moment, but she was far from out. "Should that be a reason for him not to have the chance to?" The question carried a significantly heavy toll to keep as a burden on one's conscience. She didn't count herself gifted for nothing, shee had wit, and indomitable willpower. She wasn't afraid to throw tough questions at anyone who challenged her.

"What is it your wanting exactly then, Agent Wolf?" the commander sighed, she was the only person who could ever defeat him. Time and time over she proved that she could. _She'll be one hell of a great mother._ he told himself.

"You to let he and I be, so that we can be together as a family." Firm and unmovable, she easily stood her ground. She wasn't about to lose the one she loved, not when she had come so far with him. "Let me go find him, and we'll lay low from now on. You won't have to hear from either of us again." The commander took a deep breath as he stood from his seat, and began to walk over to her.

"You win Agent Wolf." He said placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "You're free to go find, and inform Mr. Grey that from this point onward that you and he are no longer on active duty. Your both civilians now, understood?" Cassie nodded. "And give him my congratulations." He said with a light smile.

"Yessir." She saluted. Pride swelled within her. She had done it, she had not only saved him, but she had also freed him, he was her's for her own.

"Alright then, Miss Wolf. You are dismissed." He said to her for the final time, as her commanding officer.

"YESSIR!" She cried out as she whirled on her heels and bolted out the conference room. _You owe me your life, big time, wolf boy_. She thought to herself with a light-hearted laugh. _You had better pay me back with a big, fat, diamo__nd ring on my finger, or else you'll seriously be wishing the Hellions didn't let me have you._

**- Elsewhere, at Tails' Workshop -**

Faux suddenly became frightened, and an ice cold chill went up his spine, he couldn't quite tell why. "Something wrong pal?" Tails asked, looking over at the pale wolf.

"N-no, but I just have the weirdest sense of foreboding. Like I'm about to get seriously injured some more." He replied, scratching his head, confused.

"Hmm, that's really weird. We're the only ones here, and I don't have any plans to beat ya up." Tails joked.

Faux shook his head. "Forget about it, it's probably nothing." But he couldn't displace the urge to run out and buy the biggest diamond ring he could find.

"Okay." Tails shrugged. "If your sure."

**- Back at H.Q. -**

"You knew this entire time didn't you commander?" Talon asked walking up to his superior, and patting him on the back.

"They make one hell of a crafty pair." He said with a light chuckle. "I may have been born during the day, but I'd be damned if was yesterday." He tapped his skull. "Besides, it's better this way. Neither of them should have ever have been doing this. There just too good of people to be taking lives. Caring for one is a better suited job for them, don't ya think, Captain?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Commander. You've got such good judgement." He said with a grin.

"That's why I'm in charge." They both laughed, and turned around. "Your all dismissed. Faust Grey is no longer an issue."

"YESSIR!" The all saluted and left the room, and he to his adjacent office.

At his desk he took out a picture, he had stashed in a drawer, it was of his then young family, taken one Halloween night, many years ago. He looked over to his wife first. "You were right." He said letting out an exasperated sigh. "She is every bit the woman you were sure she'd turn out to be. You would have been so proud of her, if you were here." Then he looked over to his then five year old daughter, in a princess costume, and a wide smile forced itself upon his stone-etched face, his normally cold, and distant eyes were alight. "Cassie" His smile growing even wider "Please take good care of my grandchild."


	7. He's So Odd!

Date: October 23rd Time: 1545 hrs.  
Location: Central City

Cassie had been in Central City all day looking for clues to Faux's whereabouts. But everywhere she went kept coming up blank. It was nearing 4:00, she was exhausted, and she was all out of places where her and Faux could normally be seen together, and all other Fauxish places where he might go. She had to admit, when he went into hiding, he really got into it. She was about to scream until she had overheard a family of hedgehogs say something about someone named Faux. She knew it had to be her Faux, The wasn't a common name or nickname. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you mention a wolf named Faux." She thought she might breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk if she were wrong.

"Yea, why?" Said the male blue hedgehog.

"e wouldn't happen to be around 5'11, light grey-blue fur, brown hair, and blue eyes, would he?" The four hedgehogs were stunned.

"Y-you do know him!" Said the hedgehog, letting out a small sigh. "That's a relief, because we just so happen to be looking for someone who did."

"Why, is he ok?" Cassie was worried. She really didn't want something bad to happen have happened to him. Not now. "Could you please tell me where he is?"

"Um... Might I ask who your are? Said the plump pink one (Am I really gonna get that big?) Cassie thought to herself looking at the pink hedgehogs stomach, while absentmindedly rubbing her own. She had always wanted to have children, she just hoped to be married first. But no matter what the circumstances were, it was happening, and ready or not it was coming, and she couldn't help but get excited as she thought about the little being growing inside of her. She was just worried about what Faux would think, would he be ok with becoming a father? Surely he would for her, he loved her, and would anything for her, and he liked kids as far as she knew. He was always great around them.

"Excuse me." The pink hedgehog snapped her out of her trance. She had been slipping into those more and more often as of late. _Faux must be being a bad influence on me._

"I'm sorry, what where you saying?" She asked.

" I asked, who might you be, you didn't give us your name?" She asked nicely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. "My name is Cassie, I'm his girlfriend." _I was never this absentminded, I'm turning into him._

"Ok, Well hi, I'm Sonic, this is my wife Amy, and these are my children Manik and Sonia." The Blue one said.

"Sonic, as in the Sonic the Hedgehog, the Hero?" She was in awe.

"Eh-he, yea, That's me." He said while giving his signature pose. _That lucky bastard, he's been hanging out with heroes for the past week._

"Anyways, she said could you tell me where he is, I really have something important I have to tell him." She hadn't even talked to him for the past week and was getting anxious.

"Oh...uh yea, he's kinda hurt right now, he's been staying at my best friend's house." Sonic said "He's been making a good recovery." She didn't like the sound of him having been hurt. "Um...Hey, we were just going to get dinner. Would you like to join us, we'll take you out to Tails' afterward." Sonic offered. She was starving, but she didn't want to cut into there family time.

"Uh... That's ok if you could just..." Just then her stomach let out a massive growl. _Ooooh... Please don't do this to me now!... _She grabbed it, Her face getting bright red, which unfortunatly wasn't easily hidden behind her pure white fur. Sonic and his two young children just laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sonic chuckled. Cassie facepalmed as she walked into the restaurant.

- Meanwhile, at Tails' House -

"Player 1, Flawless Victory!" The game's announcer chimed.

"RAAAWRGH! WHY... HOW?" Faux bellowed, while Tails chuckled. "How do you do that?"

"I'm just that awesome, get used to it wolf." Tails teased. The two had been playing games for the past couple of hours, and it didn't matter what game they played Faux hadn't won once. Only one other person could actually take Faux on in a video games, and not even she could beat him in his favorite game, especially using his favorite character. Yet Tails managed to beat him without even trying every single time.

"Player 1, Flawless Victory!" The game's announcer chimed... again. _Of course_ Faux was a good sport, but even he was getting sick of losing.

"Oh man, I gotta get ready." Tails said almost tripping as he hopped out of his seat.

"Where are you off to?" Faux asked as he watched the fox rush around his house like a mad man.

"I got a really important date with Cream tonight, at that new really nice Italian resturant, she wanted to eat at." He continued moving at a absurd speeds.

"Wow, she'll like that." Faux he had gotten to know the two of them pretty well over the past week, and he had become fast friends with them. The only problem he had with being around them, was how much he was reminded of him and Cassie. It sucked not having her with him, and he didn't know how much longer he could go without. "Are you gonna propose?" He asked, knowing it would get his golden friend riled up.

"Wh-what? N-n-no, where n-n-not ready for that y-yet." The flabbergasted kitsune stuttered, as he bolted upstairs for more things

"Just asking." Faux said causally. _Am I?_ He asked himself this many times before. He and Cassie had been dating for almost two years, he actually wasn't sure why he hadn't yet. It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment, he was positive he'd be happy giving her the rest of his life, in fact really he wanted to. She was the right one, what was holding him back was children. She would talk about them, he knew she would someday want them, and he also knew she would want more then one with time. It wasn't that he disliked them, in fact he actually loved children. No, the problem wasn't with them, it was with him, he was terrified that he wouldn't be good enough to be a dad. It kept him taking that final step with her. He had made his way into the kitchen and began to rummage through Tails fridge looking for dinner.

As Tails was walking down the stairs he could hear his wolf friend humming a tune he recognized, but couldn't quite place a name to it, as he got closer he lucked out and Faux started singing. "Ooooh... My bologna has a first name, it's O-s-c-a-r. My bologna has second name, it's M-e-y-e-r." Tails was about to explode with laughter, he couldn't believe it. He knew the wolf was crazy, but that was just downright loony. "I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I say." Tails wanted to chastise himself for not having a video camera or recorder on him, as the wolf went into the big finish. "'Cuz Oscar Meyer has a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a." Tails ran so fast it would make Sonic cry, shot into his room, collapsed onto his bed, and laughed so hard he felt like he was having a heart attack, and fell off the bed.

Faux had heard a loud thud the stairs, but when he looked nothing was there, so he shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. _Man._ He thought _The song makes it so much better._


	8. Eggman Returns

Date: October 23rd Time: 4:20 pm Location: Central City

Cassie was stuffed, she always considered herself a good cook in her own right, and Faux would always brag about how lucky he was that his girlfriend was a great cook. But the meal she ate was to die for, it was a little dinner, but it was now by far her favorite place. She was embarrassed when Sonic and Amy had offered to pay after she had made a little pig off herself. She didn't know whether it was the baby that made her eat that way, or just how good the food tasted, she decided that both of them must have really liked it that much. "Thank you so much for the meal, it was all so good, but I feel bad for you guys paying for me."

"It was no problem." Sonic said "We get a discount here 'cuz I saved the owner's daughter, and his son twice." He gave his signature pose, then got a hefty smack to his head.

"Quit showing off!" Amy chided him.

"Ow, sorry Ames." Sonic pouted, while his children laughed at him. Cassie liked Sonic and Amy, the were a nice couple with nice kids. She had learned quite a bit about there adventures when they were no more than kids themselves. She was pleased to that these people had managed to break Faux out of his thick shell. Faux was a incredibly nice guy, once he trusted you enough to open himself, and show his "real" personality. It was one of the reasons she had game him the nickname he carried. He had trust issues, he just refused to be open with new people he did not yet know. The problem was that it caused many people to write him of as a stuck-up jerk, and all other sorts of negative stereotypes, depending on what fake Faux he chose to be. The truth was he was the exact opposite. The real Faux was carefree and... well just plain odd, but it was those oddities that made her enjoy time with him. People always would ask her what she saw in him, and she would answer back with a simple wait and one day you'll see it. She had her reasons why she loved him. But the biggest one by far was that he didn't try to control her, like all of her previous boyfriend's. He let her be who she wanted, and she ended up being exactly what he wanted. No one could ever tell her that he wasn't right for her, she wouldn't allow it.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to see him. She desperately wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was alright again. "Excuse me." She said softly, not trying to sound to pushy. "Um... could you please take me to see Faux now? I really need to talk to him." She put on the politest smile she could. She didn't want to make them angry, they were the only way she was going to see him again, and she had hoped maybe they could be friends down the road.

"Sure, Sorry for..." His sentence was cut off, when out of nowhere two metallic claws shot down from the sky and grabbed Sonic and Amy's twins. "MANIK, SONIA!" Sonic cried out as he tried to grab which ever one he could reach, he had just managed to grab Sonia.

"DAD!" Manik cried as he was carried off.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled for help as another claw came and snatched her as well.

"AMY!" Sonic just barely grabbed hold of her hand as the claw started to pick her up as well.

"DADDY!" Sonia yelled out as Sonic was forced to let her go.

Sonic just barely clutched Amy's hand as she was going up. About halfway up, Sonic couldn't hold on any longer as the machine pulled them up higher, and he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Cassie's eyes glued to the monstrous machination above her, and sitting in the cockpit was a tall, round, old man. "Eggman!" Sonic seethed "I thought you disappeared inside that wormhole, you created last time we met." There was ice cold venom in his words. _Eggman?_ Cassie was afraid, she had heard stories about the mad doctor, Ivo Robotnik. She knew he was up to no good.

"Ohohohohoho! Why yes, your quite right about that my dear Sonic. But that was years ago, and I've managed to make a new one, just so I could come back and visit you, and all of our other friends." He taunted "I see you have children now. This should make my job so much simpler." Eggman mused. "My, my, my look at the time I really must get going, perhaps we could meet up here in... Oh say an hour, and we maybe could trade, your family for... Oh, I don't know, let's say... The seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"Give them back Egghead! They didn't do anything to you, there innocent bystanders." Sonic did his best to stand up to his old nemesis, but it was different this time, his kids were up there, he didn't want them or Amy to get hurt.

"Bring me the Chaos Emeralds if you want them back, hedgehog." With that the giant machine began to fly away, Eggman laughing all the way until it was out of sight.

"N-no." Sonic whispered hoarsely as he fell to his hands, and knees.

"Sonic..." Cassie walked up to him and put and hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"You wanna go see Faux?" He asked slowly looking at her. She could only nod. "Then grab my hand."

* * *

- Author's Notes -

YAYz! Ze action, she starts. Faux and Cassie reunite, hoorah!

On to chapter 9!

Faux the Wolf


	9. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, or Luigi. Sonic and Friends belong to SEGA, and Luigi is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Date: October 23rd  
Time: 5:30 pm Location:  
Tails' House

Faux was sitting on the couch watching his favorite show, when suddenly Tails' front door burst open, and a blue streak stopped in the living room. Faux hadn't been expecting this at all and had flipped the couch and pulled his pistol. It took Faux a minute to analyze the situation, he was horrified to see his gun trained on his own girlfriend.

Cassie was confused, Faux's pistol was trained on her. "Faux, Stop!" Cassie yelled to the wolf. Faux felt stupid, and came out of his hiding spot. He sweat dropped.

"Heh.. Sorry, I... Uhm... Wasn't expecting company." Faux looked sheepishly at his girlfriend. Was she here to kill him, he begged whatever gods there were not to let that be so. Cassie looked at him and tear welled in her eyes as she ran to him. _Thank You!_ Faux refused to let her go, he would never leave her alone again.

"Faux..." She whispered as she cried into his chest. She looked up at him, her bright jade eyes, meeting his baby blue ones. "Faux, I've missed you." She said to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, something about her was different, but he didn't know what.

"Cass, I love you, and I've missed you so much." He could remember the last time he had been so happy.

Sonic looked on and saw how happy they were, it was a beautiful sight. Then he remembered why he had came. "Where's Tails" He asked, with a sense of emergency in his voice. It didn't sound like him at all, Faux could tell it was serious.

"He's out with Cream, tonight." He said "They went to some new Italian restaurant, um... Luigi's I think he called it." _Damn!_ Sonic though, Tails would probably kill him if he ruined such an expensive date, but he didn't have much options. "Why?" Faux asked. _Maybe..._ Sonic thought staring Faux down intently.

"Faux, I need your help." Sonic said, he was desperate to get what ever he could. "We need to get Knuckles, Shadow and Tails." _Ugh, not Shadow_ Faux did not like the eerie black hedgehog at all. Then as if on cue there was a bright flash and none other then Shadow the Hedgehog himself had appeared. _Of course, is is psychic or what?_ Cassie about fell over, as a the dark newcomer had just popped out of God only new where.

"I figured you'd be here." Shadow said "As I'm sure you already knew Eggman is attacking."

"Yea, I did." Sonic face fell downcast. "He took Amy and the kids." Fuax was shocked to hear the news. "He wants the Chaos Emeralds, unfortunately we only have five, including Faux's."

"Well we'll just have to use what we've have." Shadow didn't like the idea.

"Yea, but we're in luck, we still have the upper hand." Sonic said looking directly at the male wolf standing in the room, remembering his demonstration of his abilities he had given a couple of days ago. "We have a new friend here that has a skill Eggman hasn't seen before." He said with a wide grin.

"You're right." Shadow said examining the wolf. "We can use him to sneak into Eggman's base."

Faux couldn't believe it were they seriously thinking about taking him to fight Eggman? He had heard just what the madman was capable of, and he didn't like the thought of being taken away from Cassie, after they had just been reunited. "Uh guys." He decided to speak up. "As much as I really appreciated all the help you guys have given me, I'm no hero."

"Relax" Sonic said quite contrary to how he was feeling at the moment. "It's not that hard, You just gotta keep the guys hidden until you sneak in."

"I-I'm sorry..." Faux said looking at the ground. "I just can't do it. I'm not a hero like you guys." Shadow gabbed the wolf by his vest, and shoved him up against the wall.

"We didn't ask you if wanted to help." He growled "You have a Chaos Emerald, and you can use it. You don't have a choice." Cassie was getting mad, how dare that hedgehog lay a hand on him.

"Put him down, Shadow." Sonic began "If he doesn't want to help us, we can't make him." There was obvious disappointment in his words."We've defeated Eggman loads of times, we can do it again." Faux felt miserable, his new friend was counting on him and he was already letting him down. He didn't know what to do, he was confused.

Cassie saw Faux looking at her, she was torn. The Hellions had given them the order to stay hidden, but on the other hand, these people could use Faux's ability. She took a deep breath.

"Go." She said to him "They helped you, and now you need to help them." She wanted to do whatever she could to help, but she couldn't go herself.

"Ok... but what about you?" He asked, something was definitely up. Normally she would have been eager to help, she didn't mind fighting.

"I'll wait here for you to get back." She didn't think now was the best time to give him the news. "When you do, you, and I need to talk, about something important." She said walking up to him giving him a small kiss.

"Well if the love fest is over, we've wasted enough time here." Said Shadow, pulling out his own green emerald. "Let's get going." With that there was another bright flash, and Cassie was alone.

"Please" She whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Come back to me in one piece."


	10. The Gathering

Date: October 23rd  
Time: 5:45 pm  
Location: Angel Island

Knuckles was content. He was sitting in front of the Master Emerald shrine watching his daughters play tag. He had never wanted to be a father, nor was he ready when Rouge had given him the news that he was going to be. But here they where, his baby girls, he cherished them over any material thing, not even the Master Emerald held precedence over the two of them. They had given him more then the emerald ever had. But he still had a duty to perform, and he was happy to do it with his little angels. "Tag, your it" It was Ruby, the older of the two girls. She was a rose colored bat, and violet eyes. She was her mother's daughter, she was sneaky, and loved glamor.

"No fair, you can fly!" Said Diamond, the younger of the two. She was a white enchida, with her mother's jade colored eyes. She was strong like him, but... "DADDY! Tell Ruby to play fair." she was a daddy's girl all the way to her core. Knuckles let out a deep breath, but didn't move, or even open his eyes.

"They giving you trouble sweetheart." Rouge asked the relaxed enchida.

"Ruby isn't playing nicely" Knuckles spoke through his yawn.

"Some guardian you are." Rouge said punching him lightly in the shoulder. "If I were still trying to steal it, I'd have been long gone by now." She chuckled.

Knuckles snorted "No you wouldn't have, I would have stopped you, and you know it."

"Oh really?" She said "Well why don't we just see about that, hmm Mr. Guardian?" She taunted as she started to get up.

Knuckles eye shot open, and he grabbed her around her waist. He held her down and kissed her deeply. Just then green flash appeared. Standing in its wake were two figures Knuckles and Rouge knew all to well, and one they didn't. _Damn_ they both though simultaneously. "Uncle Sonic, Uncle Shadow!" The two girls ran up to the hedgehogs and hugged them.

"Sorry Knux, are we interrupting something?" Sonic asked asked with a sly grin, Rouge could tell his heart wasn't completely into it.

"Yes, now if you don't mind telling me what's so important." Faux eyes couldn't help but wonder around as the two friends stared each other down. His was sitting in a beautiful jungle _Cass would love this place._ He was in absolute awe at his surroundings. He noticed the building infront of them, and noticed that the carvings and make where similar to the ones in the Mystic Ruins, and figured that the two must somehow be connected.

"Eggman's back, and he's taken Amy and the twins." Sonic looked downcast, and clenched his fist. The two girls gasped. Rouged looked like she wanted to hurt somebody, and Knuckles was dumbstruck.

"How, I thought he was lost after the last battle." Knuckles asked, utterly confused by the scenario. Rouge walked up to him, and kissed him on the head. "Don't think to hard on it Knucklehead, we wouldn't want you to blow a fuse." Everyone snickered, Knuckles just snorted and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Faux, bluntly.

"I... Uh..." He couldn't find the words to explain the situation.

"He's coming with us." Shadow spoke matter-o'-factually "We may have use for his form of Chaos Control."

"That's right." Rouge said remembering his little show. "The illusions, quite a performance."

"Fine, but he'd better not get in the way." Knuckles spat, and Faux faceplanted.

"Hon, be nice." Rouge said helping the wolf up. "He's trying to help."

"He'll do fine." Sonic said with his signature thumbs up pose, and smile. It was genuine."We'll go, smash Eggheads stuff, free my family, and send the good doctor packing." There was the Sonic they all knew.

"We don't have much time, I suggest we get moving." Said Shadow, getting impatient.

"Right!" They all said at once. "Girls stay here, Ruby look after you sister til we get back, ok?"

"Ok mom." She said with a nod, she knew just how serious this was. In a bright flash all the adults were gone.

- In Central City -

"Oh Tails, this place is so beautiful." Cream said looking at the beautiful decor all around the, especially admiring the fountain in the middle of the dining area. "The reservations must have cost you a fortune."

"Nah, I know the owner pretty well, We can eat here whenever you'd like." Tails replied staring at his date. She was simply stunning, she was wearing a beautiful red dress, that really brought out her features. Tails couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. She could tell he was checking her out, and blushed a deep red that put her dress to shame.

"Tails." She said with a girly giggle, your drooling. She felt bad laughing at him, but the moment was priceless. Tails was lost in his own little world, Cream didn't want to know what the teenage boy was imagining. The kitsune was brought back to reality when he noticed a bright green flash outside. He looked out the window, and didn't like what he saw. Walking inside was Cream's and his friends. _Damn it! I can't get one night._ He wasn't a very happy fox, when he say them walk up to there table. The feeling didn't last long when he saw Knuckles and Rouge. The two teens figured something had to be wrong for them to show up.

"What's going on?" Tails asked, he was still slightly annoyed.

"Eggman has Amy and the twins." Sonic said "I'm sorry, I know this was really important to you and all, but..." He apologized

"I get it, it's alright. I'll ask the owner to set up reservations for another night." Tails let it go. "I'm sorry Cream."

"It's ok, let' go." She said getting up.

"B-but what about your dress?" Tails asked

"I would think our friends are a little more important than a dress." She scolded him.

"Right." He said slightly embarrassed.

"If we could get going." Said Sonic, tapping his foot.

"RIGHT!" The all said as Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald. In yet another bright flash the group was gone.


	11. The Fight Begins

Date: October 23rd Time: 6:00 Location: Central City Square

Faux was standing with the rest of the group while they waited for Eggman to show up. "So what's the plan?" Tails asked.

"I'm gonna distract old Egghead while Faux sneaks you guys in." Sonic explained "Tails, your going to take out Eggy's computers, and free my family."

"Okay." He replied. Just then the group heard a loud humming, Faux looked to his left and saw a massive, oval-shaped, red and black flying craft.

"Faux, hide everyone!" Shadow yelled, Faux stopped gawking at the ship, and pulled out his emerald. Everyone but Sonic disappeared.

"Ohohohohoho, You made it. Do you have my emeralds." Eggman laughed at the hedgehog.

"First off, where's my family?" Sonic asked "I want to see them first!"

"That's fair, I suppose... If you show me the emeralds."

"We only have four." Sonic replied holding the four emeralds for the madman to see.

"Hmm, well I guess that'll buy you to of you family member." Eggman let out a maniacal laugh. Sonic growled at him.

Meanwhile Tails had managed to hack the ships door and get everyone inside. "Alright, get me to the control room, I'll hack his computer while Shadow..."

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Tails was cut off by Eggman's alarm.

"This is bad." Tails cursed himself for not counting on the alarm ahead of time. Faux looked down the hall, a hoard of robots coming in there direction. Pulling out his gun he open fired taking out the front line.

Faust Grey was a walking list of contradictions. First, he hated violence but had become an assassin to get revenge. Second, He didn't like fake things, or people, but his power was based of falsehood. Third, He didn't like weapons but he had pinpoint accuracy. Sometimes he didn't understand himself any better then other people. The rest of the group just stared as he continued to open fired into the coming onslaught.

"Ohohoho, It's seems I have company." Eggman laughed. "By the way Sonic, I call your bluff. My computer picked up a fifth emerald on my ship. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No." Sonic said as he ran up a building to get to the ship, to help his friends.

"CHAOS SPEAR" Shadow yelled as he launched a purple bolt of pure energy, which exploded when it made contact with one of the droids.

"We can hold them all off, We need to think of something and fast." Knuckles spoke up as he pulled his fist out of a robot, he punched.

"We have no choice, they just keep coming." Tails called back as he flew up into the air and drop kicked another one.

"You can fly?" Faux asked him confused, as he reloaded. (Shit) he looked and saw he had only one clip left as he cocked his gun. "I'm almost out." He told the crowd, as a robot came up from behind him, and was about to hit him until a blue streak blasted down the hallway and through the droid.

"SONIC!" Tails cried out to his best friend.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He said as he sidestepped out of the way of yet another bot. "By the way, he detected the other emerald, the plan failed."

"You don't say, what gave you that idea?" Rogue had beat Faux to the punch.

"Anyways, let's get going." Sonic said. As he turned around he saw another large group of eggbot heading there way. "Looks like where gonna have to fight our way through." and he ran forwards, and spin dashed through the mechanical crowd.

* * *

- Author's Notes -

Sorry I know this is a short chapter, I'll make it up to anyone who actually reads this story.


	12. Betrayal

Date: October 23rd  
Time: 6:20 pm Location:  
Eggman's Base

Faux was drenched in blood and sweat, everyone was tired, and he was out of ammunition. The problem was there were still more coming.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic bellowed, as he tore through what had to be his thousandth bot. "When I get to you, you'll wish you hadn't came back."

"Oh, I'm sooo scared hedgehog." The doctors voice came over the speakers. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who's taking such good care of your family?" Sonic clenched his fist.

"I swear Eggman, If you harm one hair on any of them, I'll..."

"You'll what, kill me? Now what kind of hero does that make you?" Eggman said with a chuckle. More robots came crashing down the hall.

"Eggman." Sonic growled, and smashed another robot.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the last of the robots joined the rest in the massive junk heap. Sonic looked at the group, they were all fatigued from the drawn out battle. As he took a head count he noticed that one of his companions was missing. "Guys?" He got the group's attention. "Where's Faux?"

"I.. Uh... Don't know." Tails said scratching his head. "He was here just a minute ago." They took off and began to look for there missing ally.

- Meanwhile -

"Argh!" Faux yelled out in distress. He was completely lost, he was beginning to wish he hadn't wondered away from the others. _That's what you get for wanting to play hero._ He scolded himself. He had been wantering around the ship for the better part of twenty minutes. As he was mumbling to himself he came to a halt in front of a large reinforced door. "Maybe." He wondered, and knocked. The doors opened to reveal a large round room. At the opposing end to wear he was standing was a the cockpit, and inside was none other that the infamous mad doctor, Ivo Robotnik (A.K.A. Dr. Eggman).

"May I help you?" He asked with a wide grin. Faux had to think fast.

"Uh... Sorry, wrong door." Faux sweat dropped. "I was looking for the little boys room, I take it this isn't it so I'll just be going now." He turned to leave when suddenly he was picked up by two large robots.

"What's the rush?" Eggman asked him. "I'm sure Sonic is looking for you." _Of course._ Faux cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Well, you found me, guess that means you win the game. I'll just go tell Sonic and we'll give your your prize." Now really wasn't the time for jokes.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. I a more important job for you." He said with a sadistic grin, that Faux felt could not in any way be human. With that he felt a shooting pain in the back of his head, and his world went black.

"Faux" The group called out. "Faux, where are you?"

They had been searching for him for at least ten minutes with no sign of him.

"I'm telling you, the coward left." Knuckles spat.

"He wouldn't leave. I know it." Sonic spoke in the wolf's defense.

"Then where is he?" Knuckles retorted.

"I-I don't know." Sonic replied. "But I trust him, I know that he didn't abandon us."

"Whatever." Knuckles snorted.

"Guys, if we could stop arguing for one minute, we still need to find either Eggman, or Amy and the twins." Tails reasoned. "Maybe if we find Eggman, we'll can find out where Faux ran off to."

"Your right." The two agreed, and the group continued on until they came to a large reinforced door.

"Ten bucks says old Egghead is on the other side." Sonic joked.

"Only one way to find out." Shadow said pulling out his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS SPEAR!" He called out, and launched of a purple arrow shaped force of Chaos Energy. There was a large explosion, and the door was reduced to rubble. As the smoke cleared.

"My, my what a dramatic entrance." They heard Eggman's voice from inside the room. "Must you always break my things?" He chuckled.

"Give it up Eggman, You lose." Sonic intimidated. "Tell me where my family is, now."

"Sure, I'd be glad to. There in the prison sector of the ship, on the bottom floor, you'll have to get the key from the guard first." He laughed.

"No sweat, that'll be easy." Sonic beamed. "Come on, guys."

"Wait." said Shadow hold his blue counter part back "That was to easy, what are you planning Eggman?" he inquired.

"I wonder." Eggman said as his glasses flashed. "How well do you know the company you keep?" He asked as he began to laugh hysterically.

"What.. What do you..." The realization dawned on them.

"Faux!" the all said in unison.

"Yes, your _friend_, or is he? You see he's been working for me this entire time."

"I knew it!" Knuckles roared. "I knew we couldn't trust him!"

Tails couldn't believe it. He had been around the guy for a whole week, he shared stories with him, and helped him. He could believe he had been so stupid, he just couldn't. The wolf just didn't seem like the type of guy who would do that.

"He has the key, and I don't think he'll give it up too easily." Eggman said as he had another fit of roaring laughter. "Have fun." He said as he hit a large button.

**"Self-destruct sequence activated. The base will self-destruct in T-minus five minutes, and counting."** A electronic female voice called out over the speakers.

"It was fun, we'll have to do it again real soon, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman taunted as his smaller craft flew off into the distance.

"Come on, guys let's go get my family back, and have a little chat with our friend." Sonic called to the group as he walked off.


	13. Fireworks

Date: October 23rd Time: Unknown Location: Somewhere on Eggman's ship

Faux heard an alarm going off, he opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding, he touched the back of it. There was a knot, and some dried blood. He silently cursed the obeese doctor, and looked around. He was in a long hallway, it looked to him to be a sort of jail room. A little ways down he could hear voices, and crying so he decided to go in that direction. "Self-Destruct in four minutes, and counting." an automated female voice came through the speaker's. "That can't be good." Faux said to him self as he began to run. As he was runing he heard a light jingle in his vest pocket, he stopped and put his hand in, when he pulled it out he withdrew a small set of keys. "What the..." He asked as he turned the corner.

"There's the traitor!" Knuckles roared.

"Wha..." Before Faux could even finsh his question a large fist connected with his muzzle, sending him into a wall.  
"What the hell was that for?" Faux vision was blurry, but he could make out another fist coming straight for him. Instinctively he crouched, and swept his assailants feet right out from beneath him. The enchida landed on his back with a loud oof.

"Self-Destruct in three minutes, and counting." The automated voice warned again.

"We don't have time for this." Everyone looked at Sonic. "We can figure out what to do with Faux later, right now we need to figure out how to get my family out of here before this place goes off." Sonic stared at Faux. "Where is the key?" He asked.

"Uh... You mean these keys?" Faux asked picking up the keys he had dropped when Knuckles had hit him, and throwing them to the hedgehog. Sonic examined them.

"Which one is it?" He inquired.

"How am I supposed to know, I woke up after getting my skull bashed in, and they where in my pocket." He said rubbing the back of his head where the knot was.

"Self-Destruct in two minutes, and counting." The voice droned.

"We don't have much time." Shadow warned. "There isn't that many, just use all of them, and if I might add, do it quickly." Sonic instantly got to work going through the keys, only to find to his dismay that none of them unlocked the door.

"Self-Destruct in one minute, and counting. Please evacuate the ship." The animated voice gave it's last exit warning.

"Do you have any more keys?" Sonic yelled. Faux began to rummage through his pockets. _Why do these suits always have to have so many pockets?_ He thought to himself.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't" Faux looked downcast.

"Don't Worry about us, just get everyone you can off the ship." Amy said sadly. "There's nothing you can do, for us."

Sonic stared into the room, tears began to sting his eyes. "I-I can't lose you." He told her.

"Self-Destruct in thirty seconds." Faux was beginning to get agitated with the fake voice.

"Can't Shadow just teleport in there and get them out?" He asked, everyone looked at the ebony hedgehog.

"I lost my Chaos Emerald in the fight he said, I can't teleport without it." His face didn't show any sign of emotion.

"Well take mine Faux said throwing the blue stone to him."

"Final countdown in 10...9...8..." The voice began counting. Shadow teleported into the room where Amy and her children where being held captive, and they all disappeared. "7...6...5...4" Then just as fast as he left he returned.

"Let's go, grab on." Shadow yelled over the rumble of the breaking machine.

"3...2...1...Good-Bye." With that the ship became a raging ball of flame.


	14. Number Three

Date: October 23rd Time: Approx. 9:00 pm Location: Central City Park

The next thing Faux heard was a loud explosion behind him, he turned around to see Eggman's ship become nothing but fire and shrapnel. He flinched at the thought of what would have happened had they not made it out in time. "Well now, that was definitely a close call." He made a light-hearted comment. As he turned to face the group he could see that everyone was giving him menacing death stares. "Uh..." He was confused, they didn't really still thing he was a traitor, did they? Unfortunately Knuckles, proved Faux's fears where accurate, as he rushed at him again. Fortunately he was on guard this time. In one fluid motion he dodged his attackers attempted assault, grabbed his wrist, whipped around behind him, pulled his arm behind his back, and took out one of his knees. This left left the enchida quite embarrassed. Faux crouched behind his attacker. "Now hold one just a minute." He called out to the group from behind his shield. "Someone please tell me why I'm being attacked." Knuckles was getting angrier by the minute.

"Eggman told us that you were working for him, you liar. I can't believe we actually trusted you." Knuckles tried to break free from his captor's grasp. He was surprised to find that he couldn't. He had never once suspected that the wolf was actually strong enough to keep him restrained.

"I'm not working for Eggman, I can't believe you're actually buying that, I've never even meet him. Nor would I like to meet him again if I have a say in it." Faux tried to reason with the group he had recently befriended. He couldn't actually say he was surprised that they bought the madman's lie, the timing would have been advantageous had he actually been working for him.

"If you weren't working for him, then how did why did you have those keys?" Sonic asked him.

"I already told you that I got knocked out, when one of Eggman's robots hit me in the back of the head, when I came to the keys were in my pocket." Faux explained.

"That's awfully convenient." Knuckles growled, Faux pulled his arm up higher.

"Shut up. I have the wound to prove it." He snarled into his captive's ear. He felt the enchida start to relax, but he knew better than to let his guard down. That mistake cost him quite a few times before. "I'm telling the truth guys." He pleaded for understanding. "I've been a lot of things, and I've done more than my fair share of thing I'm not proud of. But I wouldn't betray you guys... You're..." Faux didn't finish.

"We're what?" Tails asked, he believed Faux's story and was hoping it was true, he really enjoyed the wolf's company over the last week.

"You're... my friends." Faux said as he let out a long sigh. "I would never do that to my friends, you guys helped me when I needed it, and took care of me while I was injured. Even if I was working for Eggman, which I wasn't, I couldn't of kept doing it after what you guys did for me." There was a long silence, finally Sonic spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He began "We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, Eggman would say anything, we know that." He apologized. "We should have realized that your weren't against us when you helped us get my family free." He looked at his friends. "Right guys?" He asked them.

"Right." They all, with the exception of Shadow, answered solemnly, they were all wrong for doubting there friend.

"Thanks guys." Faux said as he released Knuckles from his grip. Knuckles cracked his neck and shoulder, then stared the wolf down. Faux was afraid he was gonna try and punch him again, but was surprised when he held out his hand.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. Faux was happy to forgive him.

"Well, now that we have everything sorted out, let's get home. I really want to see Cassie." Faux said with a big smile. He was glad that it had all worked out. They all started to leave when a terrible pain shot through Amy's body, and she fell to her knees, and gasped.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted as he, and his children ran over to her. "Amy are you alright?" He asked obviously very worried about his pregnant wife.

"The baby..." She winced as another contraction rippled through her body. "It's coming."


	15. Together

Date: October 23rd Time: Approx.8:07pm Location: Central City Park

"What?" Cream asked, totally shocked by the revelation. "What do you mean the baby's coming, you're just barely over eight months, you're not due yet." She was utterly confused.

"Stress." Tails said, as he gripped the rabbit's shoulder. The group looked at him waiting for him t go into detail. "It's Stress-Induced Labor. It's an emergency response to high levels of stress. Amy began panicking when she thought her, and the twins were going to die." He explained. "I'm sure it goes without saying, but we need to get her to the hospital now." He stated.

Sonic picked her up in his arms. "I'll meet you guys there." and he bolted full speed out of the park. Shadow took out the blue emerald.

"Let's go." He said.

"We need to get Ruby and Diamond." Rouge said, remembering that her and Knuckles' own kids were alone on the island."

"And, could we possibly stop and pick up Cassie, from Tails' house to?" Faux asked. Shadow let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I'll take you guys and then go get them, everyone just grab on." After the last person got a hold of him he teleported away.

Cassie was getting worried, they had been gone for an awfully long time, and she hadn't heard a word about them. She turned on the news, she figured Eggman returning after having not been seen in so long would be major news. When she got to the channel she wanted, she found she was right, but also discovered that she wished she hadn't been. "This is the scene from just moments ago, where the ship, the long though dead Dr. Eggman had returned in, recently exploded." A male raccoon report was on the scene, beginning his report. Cassie was now very much afraid for her boyfriend's life. "We have word that Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were on the ship battling Eggman, right before the explosion. Witnesses say they say Eggman escape minutes before the explosion. There is still no signs of Sonic the Hedgehog or any of his companions. Rescue teams say that it still too dangerous to look through the rubble, as smaller explosions, and fire continue to ravage the remains of Eggman's flying fortress." Cassie shut off the television. She couldn't see anymore as tears began to distort her vision. "Faux." She whispered. Suddenly a bright flash appeared in the room. Cassie looked over at the newcomer and saw that it was the black hedgehog from earlier.

"Cassie, Faux asked me to come get you." He informed her without even looking in her direction.

"He alive?" She asked hopeful "Is he okay."

"He's fine, a small bump on the head, but he'll make it." He answered quickly. "No if you don't mind." he said holding out his free hand. She noticed that his other hand had Faux's emerald in it, but she decided just to let it go, no sense in fighting him over it, when he was going to take her to him. She grabbed his hand and they where gone. When they reappeared she could see that they where in a hospital, but it wasn't the trauma center, she looked around and was surprised to see that they had shown up in the maternity ward. (Amy) She figured, the pink Hedgehog must have gone into labor due to stress. She placed her hand on her own stomach, thinking about the child she was currently carrying. (Telling Faux is definitely going to be awkward now.) She though to herself, laughing at the irony of the situation. She quickly scanned the group but was dismayed to find that the one she was looking for wasn't among them.

"Where's Faux?" She asked.

"You just missed him, he ran out of her saying something about an errand he really need to run, and that he'd be back in a short while." Tails explained.

"Oh." She replied, both angry, and disappointed that he wasn't there to greet her. "Did Amy have the baby yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"No they just took her, and Sonic to the delivery room." Tails replied.

Almost twenty minutes had gone by, and there was no change in the situation, Cassie was begging to wonder where Faux had ran off to. She closed her eyes, and laid her head back. She hadn't got much sleep over the past week, and decided she would catch up on some of it until either Faux returned, or Amy had the baby. Just then "Cassie?" She heard a voice all to familiar to her coming from down the hall. She looked and was satisfied to see her lover in one piece. "Cassie, you alright?" He asked her gently. She walked up to him, and he open his arms to hug her, but was met with a painful slap to his face. "Ow." He cried out. "Whajidya do that for?" He asked rubbing he cheek.

"That's for making me worry about you." She said, red in the face. She looked at him for a few moments before she hugged him deeply. He was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor, but returned the gesture warmly. "And this if for making it back to me." She said burying her muzzle into his furry chest.

"I love you." He cooed softly into her ear as he stroked her hair.

"Faux." She said looking at him. "I really need to tell you something, it's important, could we go somewhere a little more private."

"Yea." He said back to her, as he took her hand and lead her away from the rest of the gang.

Once they where outside. "Well, what did you want, I'm all ears." He said with a smile. He could tell something was wrong, she was nervous, normally she radiated confidence.

"Uhm..." Was all she gave in reply. _Tell him already, it's not that hard._ She mentally scolded herself. She couldn't believe how weak she was acting, was she really that afraid of him leaving her over a kid, his kid? "Faux..." She began. "I'm..."

"I didn't realize I was so close to central city this entire time." He cut her off, she noticed he was sweating. _At least I'm not the only one nervous._ She didn't know whether that made her feel better or worse. "I... Uh... Figured I wasn't to far from home from here, so I decided to run home and get something." She saw him fumbling around with somthing in his pocket. I know this is't the most romantic place to ask you, but I really wanted to do this for a long time, but I could never work up the courage to do this, and Amy having this baby really made me think about my future, and how much I wanted to spend it with you, so..." Cassie gasped as he got down on one knee, and pulled out a small, black box. "Cassie, will you marry me?" He propsed, and opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Cassie was speechless as she marveled at it's brilliant sheen. "It was the ring my father used to propose to my mother, it's my most prized possession... and I want you to have it." He said to her. Cassie was in tears, she could care less if he had asked her in a junkyard, all she cared about was that she was finally getting her wish, and that it had come at such an opportune time.

"Yes, yes it would make me very happy to marry you!" She hugged him hard.

"Cassie." He choked. "Your crushing my windpipe."

"Sorry." She blushed as she let go. "It's just that, I've been waiting for you to ask me forever, and... Well... It's just that you couldn't have asked at a more perfect time."

"Why's that?" He inquired. Cassie took a deep breath. _You can do it._

"Because... I'm pregnant." She had done it, she felt relieved, to get that weight off of her chest, and out into the open. She looked down at her now fiancee to get a read off of him, his face was blank and completely void of any sign of emotion, and his eyes had dilated. "Faux... Faux are you alright?" She asked worried. He didn't answer her, he just continued to sit there. "Faux answer me!" She yelled at him as she shook him. He snapped out of it.

"Oh." He said "That's... Uhm... yea, I'm alright." He said with a small smile on he face. "How long have you known?"

"I found out the morning after you left." She said. "The truth is, it's the only reason you're not being hunted down by the Hellions right now." She informed him. "Sooo... You're okay with having a baby?" She asked.

"Yea, to be honest, I knew that you would one day want them, and I've always been worried about that, that's kinda why I put off asking you to marry me. But after spending time with Sonic and Amy's kids the past week, and Amy having the one now, made me realize that I could actually be an okay parent someday." He said, the smile on his face growing into a wide grin. "As long as I have you to help me that is." She snuggled into his chest.

"You will." She assured him. They held each other for another couple of minutes, before Shadow came out of the hospital.

"It's a girl." He said. "They named her Violet." Then he turned around to walk back in, but stopped. "By the way, this is yours." He said throwing the Blue Chaos Emerald to Faux.

"Thanks." Faux said grateful that he was getting the Emerald back.

"Hmph." Was all he got before Shadow walked back inside.

"Well, let's go rain on Sonic and Amy's parade." He joked, taking Cassie's hand.

"I love a good rain shower." They both laughed, as they walked into the hospital.


	16. Looking Forwards

Date: June 5th  
Time: 12:00 pm  
Location: Faux and Cassie's Home

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." The Singing grew louder as the song started to reach it's climax. "Happy birthday dear Ian. Happy birthday to you!" The party finished the placed a small cake in front of the newly turned one year old, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Ian." She whispered into his small ear, a large smile on her muzzle. The child's eye's lit up brightly as he hungrily stared down his own personal cake. The party laughed as he dug he entire face into the cake. When he looked up he noticed his father kneeling down next to him. Faux looked at his young son, and couldn't help but smile warmly as he rustled the boy's hair. The young wolf giggled as he pasted chocolate cake on his father's nose, which in turn made the large group laugh.

"You know you did the same thing to dad, on your first birthday." Another female wolf said as she knelt beside him, and placed a hand on his back. "I still have the video, if you want it."

Faux laughed. "Thanks sis, I would like a copy if you could."

He got up and walker over to his wife. They both stood, and watched there son enjoy his desert. "He's exactly like you, in every way." She said, hugging his arm.

"You think so?" He asked jokingly.

"Yea, He looks like exactly like you, and he acts like you more and more everyday." She answered "But you know what, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She smiled, her dark jade eyes locking onto his bright blue ones.

"I love you both." He said, taking her into a warm embrace. "And I'm happy the way things turned out." Faux took the time to really examine the events that had happened over the past year. First he had married the love of his life, and found out that her father was the esteemed commander of the Hellions, which in turn helped him to re-establish his friendships with Talon, and the rest. His wedding also had quite the effect on a certain fox friend of his, who decided that he wanted to join the rest of his friends and marital bliss, and he and Cream were to be married soon themselves. Faux had reconnected with his sister, Jenna, who had been more than overly excited to hear that she was going to be an aunt. She was also relieved to hear that he was no longer an assassin, but had taken a more lawful route as a highly payed GUN agent, thanks in no small to Rouge, and Shadow. He and Cassie decided to build a modest house out in the Mystic Ruins. Last but certainly not least, the birth of his first child. He couldn't recall a moment in his entire life where he had been happier then the moment he had got to hold him for the first time. And now exactly one year later, that very child was turning a year old. Faux couldn't help but feel proud.

Faux was snapped out him dream like state when Tails called out from in the living room. "Guys..." He said "You might want to come take a look at this." the group filed into to the room to see that his eyes were fixed onto the television. On the screen was a female flamingo.

"The first reports are coming in from downtown Metropolis, were Dr. Eggman has just moments ago laid siege." The entire party was in shock at the images flowing onto the screen. "The part of city that Dr. Eggman has attacked now lays in ruins. There is a high reports of injuries, but no fatality reports as of yet." The screen turned to static and the demented doctors bulbous face appeared.

"Sonic, if your seeing this meet me in Metropolis in one hour, with the seven Chaos Emeralds, I know you and you pathetic friends have them. If you don't I will destroy the city even more then I already have." The doctor let lose an insane laugh. "Remember... One hour." Then the screen turned to static, and the original programming was restored.

"Eh-hem" The news anchor cleared her throat. "Well, now we know what Dr. Eggman obviously wants. Sonic the Hedgehog, if your watching this, please save Metropolis." Sonic hopped off the couch, and began stretching.

"Well guys." He said "Looks like it's time to get to work." He gave his signature pose.

"Bye" Faux said to his wife as he kissed her good-bye, and walked over to his son and kissed him on the head. The young boy just looked up at his father and cocked his head.

"Dada" He responded with innocent glee, as he held up his small cake filled paw, offering it to his dad. Faux took the bite, and the smaller wolf giggled, and clapped his paws.

"Bye sport." He said placing his hand on the child's head.

"You coming or what?" Sonic asked the older wolf impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Uh... Yea, sorry. Kinda got caught up in the moment." He sweat dropped as he walked towards the door. He turn to look at his small family again, and waved. "See ya when when I get back." He said as he walked out, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
